


Seize The Truth 03

by xiaomi0724



Category: ES - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 10:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaomi0724/pseuds/xiaomi0724





	Seize The Truth 03

[3]拷问游戏

 

司的手被手铐拴住，无法动弹，身后的冲击却越来越猛烈。

 

“啊…啊…放开我……”

 

嘴里这样说着，压低的上身却让对方插得更深了，既羞耻又快乐地受着不怀好意的顶撞。那双强有力的手抱住他的腰部，控制着他的身体，像个游戏掌控者咄咄逼人。他被压在墙上，合拢的手上靠在胸前，双脚几乎要离地，情欲也随之腾空。

 

“现在，我要审问你～”

 

“要如实回答哦！”

 

他在他红透的耳边用含着凌厉笑意的声音下达指令，又轻轻地落下一个温柔的吻。

 

“呼啊……”

 

半梦半醒间偶尔还会想起这个场景，司不知道该如何定义这样的梦，该说是饱含思念与渴望还是唤起了潜意识里的恐惧。月永Leo对朱樱司来说，永远是个谜团，如同他在梦里那含糊不清的语调与表情，从未展示过真实的软弱。

 

司在床上惊醒，夜风吹起了窗户的涟漪。这一年来，他几乎没有失眠的时候，身为刑警，他已经能对白日里所接触的罪恶泰然处之，他知道，越是处在险境，就越要保持冷静。因此，抓紧时间睡觉是自律的表现。他已经如此成熟，不再是那个战战兢兢，会在夜深人静时分轻易流露胆怯的新人了。他的确曾经有过那样的时期，白天好强地追逐Leo的步伐，夜里却躺在他的怀里寻求强大的庇佑。

 

一切都源于那激情促成的第一次。Leo离开后，司总是会回想起那些令人难以启齿的经历。他从未真正看透这个曾在他身边陷入熟睡，呼吸平稳到令人安心的男人。Leo与司不一样，他的直觉过于敏锐了，这既是他出众的地方，也是困扰他生活的痛苦所在。司还记得，第一次做完后的早上，Leo对他说，新来的，我好久没有睡得这么安稳了啊。

 

一直到现在，司还对那时的怒火记忆犹新。明明都已经有过极致亲密的关系了，Leo仍不把他的名字放在心上。这团怒火如今又有了新的含义。他翻出手机，又细细读了一遍那句“我们没有结束吧？”

 

今晚在街上的意外邂逅，使得两个人得以像从前一样携手解决了案件。他几乎可以猜到是谁出卖了他，在分开期间源源不断地为对方提供自己的情报。结果……只有自己蒙在鼓里，对Leo忽然离开第一线去警察学校任职的缘由毫不知情。案件结束后，Leo还笑眯眯地约他去喝酒，他置之不理。

 

开什么玩笑？

 

他以为自己是那种毫无血性的男人，可以忍受恋人一声不吭离开身边又突然回来这样的折磨而没有半分埋怨吗？

 

想到这里，司又气愤地翻了一下身子。的确是很想念他……不管是意志还是身体，都早就无法忍受长期的空虚了。在遇到Leo之前，他几乎没有对性产生过兴趣，也不曾有过对一个人如此执着的爱意。他根本不知道自己喜欢他哪一点，但就是无法自拔。他想起刚才Leo拿下摩托车的头盔时，看到那双久违的绿眸，心又不能自持地猛烈跳动起来。他的灵魂立刻示弱了，只有动作上仍僵硬地拒绝，头也不回地走掉。

 

第二天早上，司推开「Knights」的门，里面还是一如既往的安静。他总是第一个到的人。

 

“呼…”

 

但他环顾四周才发现自己不是房间唯一的人。Leo正躺在休息用的沙发上呼呼大睡，身上只覆盖着一件大衣，司不由地生气，他总是不知道疼惜自己。

 

简直和随地睡觉的野猫一样讨厌。

 

司对着沙发重重踹了一脚，把怒气全部发泄在上面。

 

“呜哇！！！！”

 

Leo被这突如其来的不快震醒了，从沙发上跳起来，皱着眉刚想抱怨，张开眼睛发现是司，神情立刻缓和了下来，甚至带着一些讨好的意味与对方搭话。

 

“朱樱～还是那么早！”

 

司没有理会，甩了甩头，坐在曾属于Leo的象征着指挥者的椅子上，趾高气昂。

 

“请不要在这里过夜，您又不是无家可归的人。”

 

“怎么不是啦…你不肯收留我，我只好睡在这里了…之前的公寓到期了嘛。”

 

司从桌面上抽出一支笔玩起来，强作镇定，心里却乱成一团。

 

“唔…朱樱～怎么对我这么冷淡，还在生气吗？”

 

不生气才怪。司白了Leo一眼，但愿他没有看出自己的心底已经被充满幻想的柔情蜜意包围。司干咳了一声，想维护一朝塌陷的自尊，试图把两个人拖到工作里，避开那些不知道如何处理的情绪。至少Leo回来，对「Knights」来说，是重要战力的回归，他们或许可以从那些无头案件里找到一丝破解的希望。

 

“朱樱～有吃的吗？我好饿！”

 

他正翻阅着手边调查到一半的文件，抬起头，不情愿地看了Leo一眼，从抽屉里拿出什么抛给他。

 

“粗点心啊！你还是那么喜欢吃这些东西！”

 

“不想吃的话请还给我！”

 

司似乎感受到一丝冒犯，羞愧地伸出手。Leo却撕开包装袋，津津有味地吃起来，嘴里还说着“谢谢”。司再也不能忍受这种尴尬的氛围，跑到Leo的面前，扔给他一叠文件。Leo怔怔地接住，看着司极其不自然的样子，顿时想发笑，更想吻他。早在昨晚的重逢后，他就无数次萌发了这个念头。

 

“请在今天之内把报告写完。”

 

司故意生分着下达命令的口吻和他躲避Leo目光时恍惚的举止形成了奇妙的反差，几乎使得Leo要抑制不住他的冲动。这可是刚刚睡醒的时候啊……他的欲望正如天边的朝阳蓬勃生长的时候啊。他站起身子，嘴唇靠近司的脸颊，却被后者迅速躲开。

 

“我写嘛……”他认输了，晃了晃那叠文件。“这以前可是你的工作啊……”

 

“哼，你也知道，不要再把麻烦的工作推给我了！现在我才是「Knights」的队长！”

 

“哇哈哈哈……看来我不得不写了。朱樱～很有队长的感觉哦！”

 

“请不要嘲笑我！是您自己放弃这个身份，放弃我们的……我……”

 

说到嘴边的指责又收了回去。司明白，一味地发泄不满只会让双方的误会越来越深。Leo的表情倒是出乎意料的平静，他微微勾起唇角，眼睛里涌现出温柔的笑意，轻轻地抱了一下司，拿起文件，挥了挥手，留下一句：“今晚可以一起过吗？”便离开了。

 

[4]许愿的少年

 

司惊讶，Leo竟然好好地把报告写完了。暮色之中，他在公寓楼下朝回家的司挥了挥手。梦境般的不真切感袭来，毕竟是个失踪许久的人，如今却站在伸手就可以触摸到的地方。司酝酿着话语，脚步飘起来，仿佛有什么磁场正存在于他和Leo之间，他来到他面前，表达不满似的低下头。

 

“回来了吗？”

 

一句寻常的问候配合着搭肩的动作，让司无处躲逃。两个人一起坐上了电梯。Leo抢在司之前按住了他家所在的26楼，身体朝他靠过去，几乎要把他抵在了电梯的角落，久违的压迫感从那双黯淡下来的绿眸里迸射出来，手往他身体的敏感部位探去，激起了司抗拒的反应。司移开目光，又瞪了他一眼，痛苦地抿着唇，似乎在压抑着什么。

 

“为什么嘛……明明以前很乖巧的……”

 

Leo抱怨着，又进一步侵犯着司的领域。

 

“我不想做。”

 

司冷冷地说道，推开了Leo，却被对方抓住了双手，被迫交叉在身后，靠在墙上。

 

“为什么……”

 

分开许久后迎来的第一个吻比想象中还要苦涩。Leo的唇贴在司的脖颈上撒娇般地游移着，嘟囔着问道：“讨厌我了吗？”

 

司摇了摇头，困惑于内心的踟蹰与徘徊，又渴望丢掉这些复杂的思考，专心享受欲望的萌发。不是讨厌也不是…如何才能把心中的疑惑说出来？

 

司放松了身子任凭对方操纵着情念，他可以感受到躯体正被某种坚硬的东西和泛滥的激情垂涎着，狩猎者撕咬着他的理性，把平日里那些端正的矜持全部捣毁。

 

“不讨厌就不要流露这么明显的抵触情绪嘛～亲一口。”

 

Leo闭上眼，等待司把嘴唇贴上来。司犹豫着，对方却率先打断了这个过程。

 

“啊，到了啊！”

 

Leo牵着司的手走出电梯门，如同以往所做的那样，只是眼前的背影多了几分陌生感。Leo抢过他手上的钥匙插进门里，锁芯转动的声音竟让他有些惧怕。

 

不要，不要再回到那种关系了…温暖又伤人…渴求又回避…如果他的心里装满了爱情，又为何仅仅用身体接近他，而把过往尽数上锁，他根本……就没有对自己敞开心扉。

 

门扣上的声音如此强烈。他一进门就自在地跳上了公寓的床，甚至没有脱鞋。

 

“请别这样，您答应过我上床要脱鞋的……”

 

“朱樱～你总在意这些细节。”

 

司沉默地看着他。他想着，自己也曾经改变过他吧？把那个顽劣的野猫驯养在怀抱里，剥夺了他的自由，但给了他温暖。如今他却又像初见时那般不可理喻，是自己的影响力已经消失了吗？对他来说，没有为了爱情委曲求全、压抑天性的必要了吗。

 

“随便您吧，反正我们已经分手了，我无权再干涉什么了。

 

他想说的并不是这个，这样说出口就像赌气的话，分明无法表达他的意思。言语的奇妙就在这里，他想好声好气地劝告他，想恢复昔日的、作为恋人的权威，却还是败在不听使唤的言语之下，又或许，这才是他内心对真正渴望的发展所做出的迂回掩饰。

 

他期待他的否定，期待他说“没有分手这回事”，却装出漠不关心的态度，吝啬地不让眼神落在他的身上。

 

他确信这一刻的沉默，Leo是受伤了，这也并非他的初衷，但有一种邪恶的喜悦蔓延在他的心中，仿佛过往的伤痕都渐渐消失。伤害亲密的人，让他们经历过考验而更在意自己，人性的恶与隐秘的爱纠缠在一起，比起虚伪的善意更使人接近真实。

 

“你这小鬼在说什么。”

 

Leo依然是那种高高在上的口气。司却在这样的姿态面前软弱了下来，身体和思想都会记忆关系，在他的印象里，Leo总是用这样不容反抗的口气对待陷溺在爱情里的自己。他很满足，并不感觉到侵犯，而是自幼所习惯的那种命令式的氛围，又熟悉地出现在了眼前。朱樱司就是这样善于服从命令。所以，当月永Leo用眼神命令他说，爱我，他就不可能移开自己的双眼。

 

“来吧……一起上床来吧……你也想要的吧！”

 

“我不想……”

 

现在他又用那种眼神看自己。说不清楚色欲和宠爱哪个更多一些。Leo向来以身手矫健出众，几乎不费任何力气就把司拉倒在床上，手攀上他神色忧郁的脸，嘴唇胆小地抿在一起，说着“怎么了……”这样软弱又严厉的话语，司的眼眶几乎有些湿润了。

 

“讨厌和我做吗？”

 

他耳语着，却又伸出舌尖舔着司敏感的耳廓处，手也附上他的腰臀，极致的挑逗反而像是一种挣扎和求救，他软弱了，不再和方才一样强硬。

 

司依然沉默着，把解读空气这样最可怕的难题留给了Leo。他没有正视他，而是含着泪，思考过去与未来的节点。人总是无法准确地表达自己的喜好，一想到喜欢所要付出的代价，这份喜欢也可能变得廉价或更加高贵。他喜欢月永Leo，甚至可以在内心深处用微弱的声音对身体发出信号，告诉它，它喜欢同面前的这个人做爱。但是那些仍横亘在两人之间的隔阂——误会、不信任与时间上的疏离，真的能因为肌肤相亲而彻底消失吗？

 

“喜欢的话，就亲了一下。来吧。”

 

他把那张美丽的嘴唇凑过来，如同许愿的少年一般闭上眼睛。


End file.
